The subject of this invention is a method of processing a pulse response with an adaptive threshold and a corresponding receiver. It finds general application in the processing of signals, every time a signal arrives in the form of pulses accompanied by overwritten replicas with noise. This may be the case in seismology, in radar or sonar detection or in the case of digital radio-communications with Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS).
The invention will be more specifically described in the context of spread spectrum digital radio-communications, although its scope is wider than this.
The technique of direct sequence spread spectrum consists schematically of multiplying a data symbol (for example one or more bits, by a pseudo-random code made up of a sequence of elements called chips). This operation has the effect of spreading the spectrum of the signal. On reception, the received signal is processed by correlation with a pseudo-random code identical to that used for transmission, which has the effect of reducing (xe2x80x9cunspreadingxe2x80x9d) the spectrum. The xe2x80x9cunspreadxe2x80x9d signal is then processed in order to recover the data symbol.
The technique of modulation by direct sequence spread spectrum is widely described in the specialist literature. The following books can be mentioned:
xe2x80x9cCDMA Principles of Spread Spectrum Communicationxe2x80x9d by Andrew J. VITERBI, Addison Wesley Wireless Communications Series,
xe2x80x9cSpread Spectrum Systemsxe2x80x9d by Robert C. DIXON, John WILEY and Sons,
xe2x80x9cSpread Spectrum Communicationsxe2x80x9d by Marvin K. SIMON, Jim K. OMURA, Robert A. SCHOLTZ and Barry K. LEVITT, Computer Science Press, 1983, vol. I.
FIG. 1 appended gives the simplified block diagram for a spread spectrum receiver in the case where a differential type modulation has been used on transmission.
In this Figure, one can see a receiver comprising an aerial 10, a conversion oscillator 12, a multiplier 14, an amplifier 16, a matched filter 18, a delay line 20, a multiplier 22, an integrator 24 and a decision circuit 26.
The operating principle of this receiver is as follows. The matched filter 18 carries out the correlation operation between the received signal and the spread sequence used. The principle of the phase differential modulation, which is sometimes chosen on transmission, leads to data being carried by the phase difference between the signals at the output from the matched filter 18 and at the output from the delay line 20. This data is reconstructed by the multiplier 22.
A correlation peak at the output from the multiplier 22 corresponds to each propagation path. The role of the integrator 24 is to take into account the data carried by each of the propagation paths. The propagation paths being statistically independent in a multiple path environment, with this particular reception technique, diversity processing is carried out, the order of which can be raised when the pulse response is complex. The decision circuit 26 enables one to reconstruct the transmitted data and, in addition, regenerate a clock signal used to command the various circuits.
Document FR-A-2 742 014 describes a digital embodiment of this receiver, which is illustrated in FIG. 2. This receiver comprises two similar channels, one to process part I of the signal in phase with the carrier and the other to process part Q in quadrature with this same carrier.
Channel I comprises filtering means 50(I) matched to the pseudo-random sequence used on transmission; these first means supplying samples Ik. Channel I further comprises delay means 60(I), the delay period being equal to the period Ts of the symbols; these means supplying samples Ikxe2x88x921.
Channel Q also comprises filtering means 50(Q) matched to the pseudo-random sequence and supplying samples Qk. Channel Q additionally comprises delay means 60(Q), the delay being Ts and supplying samples Qkxe2x88x921.
The multiplier 70 calculates combinations of products of these samples and notably a signal designated below Dot(k) which is equal to IkIkxe2x88x921xe2x88x92QkQkxe2x88x921 and a signal designated Cross(k) equal to QkIkxe2x88x921xe2x88x92IkQkxe2x88x921. The signals Dot(k) and Cross(k) allow one to calculate the product of a sample Sk obtained at the instant k by the Skxe2x88x921 conjugated sample obtained at the instant txe2x88x92Ts, where Ts is the duration of the symbols. This calculation is specific to the differential modulation.
The circuit in FIG. 2 further comprises a programming means 72. A decision circuit 90 finally supplies a clock signal H and the reconstructed symbol D (over one or more bits).
By way of an explanatory example, FIG. 3 appended, shows the throughput of a Dot signal obtained by simulation, in the case where only a single propagation path exists between the transmitter and the receiver. Some of the peaks shown are positive, some negative, depending on the value of the binary data transmitted. The interval between two consecutive peaks corresponds to the duration Ts of one symbol.
In the case of Four Phase Shift Keying or DQPSK (Q for quaternary), the two signals Dot and Cross must be examined simultaneously in order to recover the transmitted data. FIGS. 4 and 5 respectively show the throughput of the signals Dot and Cross still provided by simulation in the case of a single path.
In the case of several paths, the peaks illustrated in FIGS. 3 to 5 would be doubles, triples, quadruples etc., for each symbol, the number of peaks detected being equal to the number of paths assumed by the radio wave between the transmitter and the receiver.
A simple integrator, like the integrator 24 in FIG. 1, integrated into the circuit 90 in FIG. 2, integrates all of the signals present, that is to say both the peaks (corresponding to true data) and the noise (that doesn""t correspond to any data). The signal to noise ratio is therefore low.
Document FR-A-2 757 330 proposes a solution to improve this signal to noise ratio. It consists firstly of calculating the sum of the squares of the Dot(k) and Cross(k) signals, and then extracting the square root of this sum, a quantity that reflects the energy distribution of the various propagation paths, each peak having as its amplitude, the energy carried by the corresponding path. Hence the quantity E(k) is measured defined as:
E(k)=[Dot(k)2+Cross(k)2]xc2xd
Next an operation is carried out finding the mean of the energy E(k) over a few symbols, that is to say over a few values from row k. The number of symbols used for this estimation of the mean must correspond to a duration less than the coherence time of the channel, that is to say less than the time beyond which two separate waves from the same origin no longer interfere.
Using these means, designated Emoy, the instantaneous signals Dot(k) and Cross(k) are weighted, for example, by multiplication of Dot(k) and Cross(k) by Emoy. In this way, two new weighted signals are obtained, namely Dot(k)moy and Cross(k)moy. It is on these weighted signals reflecting the average of the energy of several symbols, that one then carries out the integration over a period Ts for the symbol and then the regeneration of the clock and the recovery of the data.
While this known technique gives satisfaction in certain regards, it nevertheless has the disadvantage of taking the noise into account even though it may be slight. Furthermore, the integration carried out on the pulses prevents the determination of the number of paths present.
The purpose of this invention is to remedy these disadvantages by allowing one to discard the noise and keep the identity of the paths.
To this end, the invention proposes that a threshold is determined starting from which the signal will be used in subsequent processing. Those skilled in the art would be inclined to choose a fixed threshold, determined once and for all. However, the value of the threshold would often be inappropriate. In effect, depending on the transmission conditions, the amplitude of the main peak can be subject to great variations and the same is true for the mean noise level. For example, in the field of rail transport, communications by spread spectrum are used between the front and the rear of the train to transmit command and control signals. In a rural area and on a relatively sharp curve, a transmitter and receiver are in direct line of sight and there is therefore a single path of high amplitude. However in a tunnel having a curve, the only paths existing correspond to the reflection from the walls of the tunnel; they are numerous and of low amplitude.
Furthermore, although communication by spread spectrum is relatively robust in relation to interference from transmitters operating on the same frequencies, this induces a reduction in the peaks and an increase in noise. To once more use the example of a train, it may travel through rural and urban areas, in tunnels and in areas crossed by other trains and providing interference. These great variations in the environment lead to large variations in pulse response.
For all these reasons, a fixed threshold would not be advisable. Hence the invention proposes that a threshold be determined which is matched to the signal and to the noise. In other words the threshold is adaptive. Adaptation is carried out through a measurement of the maximum achieved by the signal and by the mean noise value.
To put it more precisely, the subject of this invention is a method of processing a pulse response made up of several successive pulses overwritten with noise, characterized in that, in a preliminary process, the value of the maximum of the pulses within a defined period of time and the value of the mean noise within this interval are determined, an adaptive threshold equal to a function of the maximum and of the mean noise is calculated, the pulses received are compared with this threshold and only those pulses that exceed this threshold are taken into account when processing the signal.
Preferably, the adaptive threshold is taken as being equal to the quantity B+xcex1(Mxe2x88x92B) where M is the value of the maximum of the pulses, B is the value of the mean noise and xcex1 is a coefficient adjustable between 0 and 1. In this way a threshold is obtained which increases linearly with the mean noise and with the difference between the signal maximum and the noise.
This method is applicable in an advantageous manner in the case where the signal to be processed is a signal corresponding to data symbols transmitted by spread spectrum, said interval being then equal to the duration of each symbol.
A further subject of the invention is a receiver for direct sequence spread spectrum radiocommunication for implementation of the method which has just been specified.